Captain A Ron
'Bio' Captain A Ron is level 50 pirate and officer (also one of the fi rst veterans) for the legendary guild McRaging. You can often find Captain A Ron on the leaderboards, usually placing in the top 10 for enemies defeated. He is also in the Top 100 for overal enemies defeated. 'Timeline' *Summer of 2009 - Captain A Ron is born *April 21, 2012 was named Captain A Ron Appreciation Day in the guild McRaging by guild master Eric McRage to show appreciation for the efforts in ranking Captain A Ron has done. On this day it was encouraged that all members rank in to show support and appreciation for Captain A Ron's work on the leaderboards. The event was a success, earning McRaging 4th in Enemies Defeated with 16,988 and 1st in Ships Sunk with 4,966. Captain A Ron also got his best amount of enemies defeated, placing 2nd (after a person using an auto click mouse) with 7,820. *4/26/12 - Captain A Ron made it into the top 100 overall for enemies defeated. *4/29/12 - Captain A Ron was promoted to the rank of Officer in McRaging! *5/10/12 - 200,000 enemies defeated *5/17/12 - Top 50 overall enemies defeated *6/15/12 - 300,000 enemies defeated Looting Captain A Ron has fairly decent loot, currently with one legendary, 25 famed, and 28 brights. He has found many more however. He owns the Legendary Lost Sword of El Patron, looting it when it was the only Legendary weapon in the game! He also has two Dark Mutineers, Grand Blunderbuss, Master Crafted and Sacred Repeaters, Doom Rattler, Assassins Throwing Knives, Seven Seas Dagger, and many more! His clothes are almost as good as his weapons, with four bright sack vest (two were found within an hour of eachother), one bright silk vest, and one bright jacket. Sailing Captain A Ron spent most of his early pirate life as a sailor (mostly since looting didn't exist in those days.) He would often sail on public ships, rarely taking out his own due to the fact that he had basic access back then. Once he gained unlimited, sailing and cannon became the first two things he mastered. After that, however, he became less and less involved in it, to the point where he would only go out once or twice a month... if at all! It was only until June of 2012 that he began to pick up on sailing again. Now he is seen out gunning with his McRaging guild mates more often, picking up gold and materials to feed his many ship upgrades, and to spend time with his fellow guild mates and friends! SvS Captain A Ron has always had a love for SvS. Back in his early days when he had basic access, he would go ahead and take out his light sloop, and set the boarding access to public in hopes of a fury gunner coming on board. Sometimes he was successful, sometimes he wasn't. He was quite the sailor, and often got high scores and bounties. His highest score ever while sailing his ship in SvS is over 40,000! This was done by only him and one gunner, a pirate named Lala, on his light sloop... when he was still a basic access pirate. That still stands as his record to this very date. Now days, Captain A Ron still keeps up with SvS, usually gunning or sailing for whoever seems to be doing better (although he still prefers the Spanish over the French!) You are more likely to see him gunning for a public ship with his haunted cannon ram. If you are looking for his ship, keep an eye out for the Green Eagle, a level 4 skull and bones. Ron almost always has his ship set open, and any level of pirate is welcome aboard! Category:Pirates Category:McRaging Members